Tout Ira Bien
by Lojie
Summary: Doc et Carlos sont appelés à secourir un nourrisson. Des souvenirs reviennent alors en mémoire au jeune ambulancier...


**Tout Ira Bien**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissement : Carlos , Doc, et tous les autres personnages de Third Watch mentionnés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont utilisés à un but non lucratif, en conséquent veuillez ne pas me poursuivre.   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Voili voilà enfin ma première fanfiction _que_ sur New-York 911 ! Elle concerne Carlos qui est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup (d'ailleurs je les aime tous dans cette série !). C'est une petite incursion dans ses pensées et ses sentiments, lui qui les laisse si rarement se dévoiler aux autres. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire car tous les éléments se sont déchaînés contre moi à cause d'une histoire de portables, d'anti-vols de vélo, de Scouts de France et de Curti-Beartiens, bref ça été folklo et c'est trop long à expliquer !   
  
Bonne Lecture !   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Carlos était appuyé contre le mur de l'un des blocs du service des urgences du Mercy. Le docteur Moralez venait seulement de quitter la pièce et le silence était retombé. Un silence effrayant et glacial. Il frissonna légèrement en pensant à l'heure écoulée. Elle avait fait ressortir en lui des émotions qu'il gardait au plus profond de lui-même. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse lire sur son visage ce qu'il ressentait. Mais Doc avait vu, il avait tout vu.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Une heure plus tôt   
  
Doc mit en marche la sirène et se mit à manœuvrer agilement entre les voitures grâce à toute son expérience. A côté de lui, Carlos rangea rapidement les devoirs de médecine qu'il griffonnait. Il y allait avoir de l'action. Cette journée était calme, un soleil baignait généreusement la ville de ses rayons chauds et abondants. La pluie de cette nuit avait redonné de l'éclat au vert des rares arbres des rues de New-York et les gens profitaient des premières chaleurs printanières encore tempérées pour sortir. La ville semblait revivre après un long hiver enneigé et ensanglanté par les violences urbaines.   
  
"_Où on va ?" Demanda Carlos qui n'avait pas écouté ce que leur radio avait dit, trop concentré sur ses devoirs.   
  
"_A l'angle de la 104ème et de la 32ème," répondit Doc en s'engageant dans une grande artère. "Des gens ont trouvé un bébé."   
  
"_Un bébé ?"   
  
"_Oui, apparemment abandonné."   
  
Carlos n'en demanda pas plus. Doc lui jeta un bref coup d'œil mais ne réussit pas à lire son visage neutre. L'ambulance arriva enfin à l'angle de deux rues et stoppa net. Un petit attroupement de personnes se tenait près du local poubelle d'un restaurant. Il y avait là des gens ayant interrompu leur jogging matinal pour venir voir, des employés du restaurant à en juger par leurs tenues et d'autres badauds passant simplement par là.   
  
Les deux ambulanciers sortirent en même temps et s'approchèrent rapidement en demandant aux gens de s'écarter. Le cœur de Carlos s'arrêta un instant en voyant le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. A même le trottoir, une masse rose violacée avait été enveloppée dans des nappes du restaurant d'à côté. C'était un nouveau-né, il devait avoir à peine une heure. Le cordon ombilical avait été plus arraché que coupé, l'enfant n'avait même pas été essuyé et il souffrait visiblement d'hypothermie.   
  
"_Carlos ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Aide-moi !" S'énerva Doc qui était déjà agenouillé près du bébé, déplaçant l'embout froid de son stéthoscope sur le tout petit torse. "Est-ce que quelqu'un ici sait ce qui s'est passé ?"   
  
"_Oui moi," répondit un jeune homme habillé en serveur. "Je mettais les ordures au vide poubelle comme chaque matin quand j'ai entendu des pleurs. J'ai fouillé dans les poubelles et j'ai découvert ce bébé abandonné. J'ai aussitôt été cherché une nappe pour l'envelopper dedans et je l'ai sorti. J'ai préféré le reposer ici et ne pas plus le bouger. J'ai vu dans une série qu'il ne fallait pas bouger les gens quand on ignorait leurs blessures, il peut avoir quelque chose à la colonne vertébrale."   
  
"_Vous avez bien fait," rétorqua Doc alors que Carlos était toujours tétanisé, debout à côté du bébé. "Va chercher des couvertures chauffantes. " L'ambulancier releva le regard vers son jeune collègue quand il vit que celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas. "Nieto !"   
  
"_Euh.. Oui?" Balbutia-t-il ayant du mal à décrocher son regard du nourrisson.   
  
"_As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Va chercher des couvertures chauffantes ! Et une perf de magnésium aussi!"   
  
Carlos rebroussa chemin vers l'ambulance. Il monta à l'arrière et commença à fouiller. Son esprit embrouillé retardait ses gestes. Sur ses rétines était collée l'image du nourrisson. Il venait d'être abandonné dans un local poubelle, comme une ordure…   
  
Il sentit une larme tracer timidement son chemin le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya aussitôt. Est-ce que lui aussi avait été considéré comme un vulgaire déchet ? Est-ce que sa mère l'avait aimé ? Ce bébé avait fait rejaillir à la surface de pénibles souvenirs. Il se rappelait encore la porte se refermant devant lui. C'était dans un bureau que ça s'était passé.   
  
Sa mère l'avait tiré du lit très tôt dans la matinée. Ils avaient pris le métro et étaient arrivés dans un grand bâtiment austère fait de briques sales. Carlos avait alors serré très fort la main de sa mère. Quelque chose de mal se préparait, il l'avait senti. A l'accueil, on les avait dirigé vers un petit bureau où une dame les avaient invité à s'asseoir devant le bureau. Sa mère avait beaucoup parlé, d'argent et de problèmes familiaux. La dame avait tout écouté attentivement, jetant de temps en temps au jeune Carlos, un regard mitigé entre de la sympathie et de la pitié. Puis sa mère avait signé des papiers d'une croix et s'était levée pour partir. Carlos avait voulu la suivre mais la porte s'était refermé devant lui. Il avait jeté un œil terrorisé à la dame qui l'avait empêché de sortir. Elle lui avait alors dit que tout irait bien, qu'il allait avoir une nouvelle famille.   
  
Mais il n'eut jamais plus de famille, seulement des individus plus intéressés par le montant de sa pension que sa personne. Il avait été ballotté de foyer en foyer attendant avec impatience la majorité pour pouvoir enfin diriger sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Et c'était ce qu'il faisait à présent.   
  
Carlos chassa ses souvenirs. Il ne devait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant. Il se dépêcha de trouver du magnésium et une couverture chauffante, puis il descendit de l'arrière de l'ambulance et rejoignit Doc et le bébé. Il déglutit avec difficulté en voyant les membres ankylosés de l'enfant. En faisant attention de ne pas faire bouger sa colonne vertébrale, ils n'avaient de minerve assez petite, Doc et Carlos enveloppèrent le bébé dans la couverture chauffante.   
  
Carlos prit le bras de l'enfant pour lui installer la perfusion mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver de veine:   
  
"_Merde," marmonna-t-il en se sentant devenir de plus en plus nerveux. Doc le remarqua.   
  
"_Laisse-moi faire," ordonna-t-il en prenant la place de son jeune collègue. Il eut lui aussi du mal à trouver une veine, mais ses efforts furent finalement récompensés.   
  
Carlos fronça les sourcils en voyant le bébé cesser de pleurer. Il plaqua aussitôt son oreille contre la bouche de l'enfant mais ne perçut aucun souffle, puis il mit l'index et le majeur sous sa jugulaire, aucun pouls :   
  
"_Doc ! Il respire plus ! Il faut les fers à repasser !"   
  
L'ambulancier se leva et courut jusqu'à son véhicule, il rapporta en quatrième vitesse les électrochocs et une ampoule d'adré. La petite foule autour d'eux était parcourue d'exclamations et de murmures soucieux. Carlos injecta l'adré alors que Doc chargeait les électrochocs.   
  
"_Dégage !" Cria-t-il juste après que Carlos eut fini l'injection. Le petit corps se souleva un instant à cause du choc électrique. Doc posa ses doigts sur le poignet de l'enfant et perçut avec satisfaction un faible pouls. "Il lui faut de l'oxygène."   
  
Carlos plaça un masque malheureusement trop grand, sur le visage du bébé. Puis Doc le souleva en faisant attention et le plaça dans les bras de son collègue.   
  
"_Surtout, essaie de le bouger le moins possible, garde-le ainsi dans tes bras, on ne peut pas le mettre sur le brancard car il est trop petit. On file au Mercy. Putain mais _qui_ peut faire un acte aussi horrible ! "   
  
Carlos monta à l'arrière de l'ambulance alors que Doc était déjà au volant. Quelques personnes les applaudirent quand ils partirent. Le véhicule slaloma dans la circulation urbaine, sirène hurlante, alors que Carlos se concentrait pour amortir chaque mouvement. Le bébé avait les yeux ouverts mais il savait qu'il ne voyait rien:   
  
"_Accroche-toi petit," lui murmura Carlos. "Pour le moment, la vie ne te semble peut-être pas géniale mais il y a tant de choses à découvrir."   
  
"_Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?" Retentit la voix de Doc par l'écoutille entre l'arrière et l'avant de l'ambulance.   
  
"_Rien," répondit Carlos. Il observa l'enfant de plus près et s'aperçut que c'était une petite fille. Il crut pendant un instant la voir sourire. "Tout ira bien maintenant, tu vas voir, des gens vont s'occuper de toi. Ils vont t'apprendre à faire tes lacets et du vélo, et plus personne ne te mettra dans une poubelle. Tu vas devenir une superbe jeune femme qui va faire tomber les mecs comme les mouches, j'en suis sûr ! "   
  
Les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent soudainement et le docteur Moralez apparut encadrée par ses confrères :   
  
"_Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?" Demanda-t-elle alors que Carlos posa la fillette sur leur brancard.   
  
"_Petite fille âgée d'environ une heure, hypothermie, arrêt cardiaque sur place, pouls faible mais pupilles réactives, on lui a passé du magnésium et une ampoule d'adré, on l'a aussi mis sous oxygène. Elle a été retrouvée dans un local poubelle."   
  
Le docteur Moralez l'observa un instant surprise. Dans un local poubelle… La stupéfaction et l'indignation se lisait clairement sur son visage.   
  
"_On va s'occuper d'elle!"   
  
Ses collègues et elle partirent à l'intérieur en poussant le brancard. Carlos resta près de l'ambulance, hésitant à les suivre. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna vers Doc.   
  
"_Comment est-ce que quelqu'un a pu abandonné son enfant dans un local poubelle !" S'indigna-t-il furieux. "Moi au moins, ma mère m'a laissé dans un bureau des services sociaux !"   
  
La rage et l'amertume se mélangeaient dans son esprit à vif. Doc savait que Carlos ne s'en faisait rarement pas tant que ça pour les patients. Il prenait toujours beaucoup de recul, le recul nécessaire pour pouvoir bien faire son travail sans se laisser envahir par ses sentiments. Mais là, il était dur de rester de marbre.   
  
"_On va faire une pause-café au foyer des urgences," proposa Doc. "Comme ça, on sera prévenu pour le bébé dès qu'il sortira du bloc, d'accord?"   
  
"_D'accord," murmura Carlos le regard absent.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Carlos se détacha du mur et s'approcha de la table placée au centre du bloc. La fillette était là, recouverte de tuyaux, le torse barbouillée du gel des électrochocs et la peau bleue. Elle ne bougeait plus et quelqu'un avait refermé ses paupières. Elle n'avait pas survécu. Doc se glissa à côté de lui. Carlos ne l'avait même pas entendu s'approcher.   
  
"_C'est peut-être mieux comme ça," dit-il avec lassitude.   
  
"_Au moins, elle ne sera pas baladée de foyer en foyer," rétorqua Carlos en posant sa large main sur le petit front du bébé. "Elle ne saura jamais ce que c'est que d'être… différent."   
  
Doc se racla la gorge nerveusement. La situation était embarrassante, il n'avait jamais réellement réussi à percer le mystère qui entourait Carlos. Hormis le fait qu'il avait grandi dans des foyers et qu'il avait été abandonné à l'âge de trois ans, Doc ignorait tout de lui.   
  
"_Je t'ai entendu lui parler dans l'ambulance, c'était bien. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'entendait," reprit Doc un peu nerveux.   
  
Carlos ne répondit pas. Il se retourna et fouilla dans les placards du bloc. Il trouva un drap stérile et s'en servit pour recouvrir le corps du bébé.   
  
"_Tu crois que maintenant, elle est heureuse ?" Demanda-t-il ne voulant pas la quitter.   
  
"_Je suis sûr que tout ira bien maintenant pour elle, elle ne souffre plus," répondit Doc en posant de nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de Carlos.   
  
"_Oui… tout ira bien… c'est ce qu'on dit toujours même si on sait très bien que c'est faux."   
  
Il se dégagea de la main de Doc et sortit du bloc. Celui-ci jeta un dernier coup d'œil au corps recouvert du drap. La dernière phrase de Carlos était pleine de sous-entendus, il le savait. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était la clef pour pouvoir comprendre ces sous-entendus.   
  
A regret, Doc sortit lui aussi de la pièce, laissant la fillette toute seule. Elle n'avait même pas de prénom…   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Oui je sais c'était pas drôle du tout mais j'avais envie d'écrire du Angst ! Bref, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié et n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je suis une feedback addict ! 


End file.
